Rika, my friend
by The masked author1
Summary: My first story to be posted on fanfiction.net. It's just something I wrote about Rika and Renamon, rated PG for a curse word. Warning: Short and sappy.


Rika, my friend  
  
Disclaimer: "Digimon" and all related characters are not my property, they are owned by Bandai and Toei animation.  
  
Renamon was tired, Rika had her exercising late, she thought it would make her stronger and digivolve quicker. But so far, all she was doing was getting tired. "That does it," Renamon yawned, "I've exercised enough tonight, I need to get some sleep." Renamon tiptoed back into Rika's room and closed the door behind her.  
  
Rika was asleep on her bed, curled up in the fetal position. Rika shivered, the weather was becoming cooler as the season was changing to winter. "She really needs to cover up at night," Renamon thought. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a thick comforter, "perfect." She walked back over to Rika and pulled it over her. Rika soon stopped shivering and smiled a little. Renamon smiled and curled up on the floor next to Rika, it felt so good for her to rest her tired and aching muscles. Training for hours, sometimes twelve each day made them hurt, but she had to push beyond the pain, for Rika. "One day Rika," Renamon whispered, "all of this training will be worth it, I will digivolve, for you." Renamon stretched out and yawned before falling fast asleep.  
  
For the next few hours or so, Renamon slept peacefully. But then, her keen sense of hearing alerted her of something and she woke up. "What now, it can't be a digimon bio emerging or else the digivice would be going crazy," Renamon thought. And then she heard the same noise again, it was a whimper from Rika. "Her grandmother's cooking again, it must be," she thought a sniffed her breath, besides the scent of the minty toothpaste, Renamon could smell tofu, liver, and tuna fish, she held her nose in disgust. "Eck, no wonder she's having a nightmare," she thought. Rika was no longer whimpering, she sounded like she was crying.  
  
"I guess I'd better get her up." Renamon got up on her knees, placed both hands on her shoulders, and gently shook her. "Rika, Rika, wake up," Renamon whispered, but it only seemed to make Rika even more upset. "This is going to be tough. Come on Rika wake up," Renamon said, a little louder and a little more forceful. Eventually Renamon had succeeded and made Rika wake up, she bolted up in bed and gasped for air.  
  
"Rika, are you okay," Renamon asked her. Rika looked at her for a few seconds, and then she burst into tears and hugged Renamon tightly. "Oh Renamon," she cried. Rika's voice wasn't the same calm and cool one she always talked in, it was a scared and frightened one. Renamon gently wrapped her arms around Rika and held her close. "What's wrong Rika, you grandmother's cooking give you a nightmare again," Renamon asked her. Rika look up at Renamon with ter filled eyes, she tried to say something, but she just cried even more and buried her face in the fur of her chest.  
  
"Calm down Rika," Renamon told her and stroked her back, "just tell me what's wrong." After several minutes Renamon finally managed to get Rika calmed down a little. "Now Rika, tell me what's wrong," Renamon told her. Rika gasped a few times before she finally spoke.  
  
"I-I-I dreamt that you finally digivolved to your champion form, a-a-and then another digimon bio emerged and we took him on. B-b-but it was an ultimate level digimon a-a-and we just weren't strong enough to beat him, e-e-even with my ultimate power modify card he still beat us, a-and he destroyed you. Y-you were being deleted slowly, and you gave me a look and told me you were s-s-sorry for losing, b-b-because the only thing you wanted to do was make me happy," she managed to say, just before bursting into tears once again.  
  
"Rika, that would never happen, I would never lose a battle," Renamon told her. "T-that dream made me realize that I've been such a bitch," Rika told her. "Rika, you are no such thing," she told her. "Yes I am, I've been a bitch for treating you like a weapon instead of a living creature, I'm sorry," Rika told her and cried even more. "Rika, I don't blame you, I knew that you cared for me, you just had trouble showing it," Renamon told her and wiped a tear from her cheek, her voice sounded much softer, more caring that it was before.  
  
"Y-you mean you're not mad, you don't hate me," Rika asked. "No Rika, I don't hate you. Actually, I love you," Renamon told her. "How could you love me when I've been so mean to you," Rika asked her. "Digimon can tell that their tamers love them, even if they don't come right out and say it." "So that's why you've put up with me after all I've done to you," Rika asked her. "Rika, no more questions tonight, I'll answer all your questions in the morning, but right now you've got to get your rest, I'll see you in the morning." Renamon tucked Rika back into bed and was about to disappear like she normally did, but Rika stopped. "No, Renamon, don't leave me tonight," Rika begged. "Allright Rika, I'll stay," Renamon told her and walked back over to her.  
  
Rika pulled the covers back and let Renamon crawl into her bed; she pulled the covers back over the two of them and put both arms around Renamon. "I love you Renamon," she said in a half asleep voice. "I know," Renamon told her and put both arms around her back.  
  
I know, it's pretty sappy, but I don't care, that's how I envisioned it, so tell me what you think of it.  



End file.
